Sun Bright Morning
by Sara Moon
Summary: Two-shot. Mizuki is down with a cold! “Imagine the wind in your hair…Blowing away all of your cares…” Sano x Mizuki
1. Chapter 1

A/N: A little two-shot I came up with for a friend! Full of fluff and glory and sweetness! If you like my writing please check out my other stories...I will be posting more soon so keep a look out!

Please review! Also...I own nothing...sadly.

**Warning**: Contains 'girl issues' -wink wink-

* * *

Sun Bright Morning

Mizuki awoke to a sudden pain in her lower abdomen. 'Oh great…just what I need' she thought depressingly as she slowly made her way down from her top bunk to the bathroom. Luckily for her Sano had already left early for morning practice and she could have the room to herself for the moment which was probably a good thing considering what she would face when she got to the toilet.

Sure enough, once she sat down and examined her underwear there was a slight crimson stain adorning the cotton fabric; she had started her period. Mizuki cursed out loud as she went to find new underwear and get a tampon from her hidden stash. This was definitely the last thing she needed. For the past day or so she had felt a little under the weather…like a cold was coming on but nothing serious. Her throat was dry and her head ached with a slight throbbing sensation every so often. She didn't have much of an appetite either. Now that she was bleeding things would be even worse. She now had to worry about cramps, mood swings, body aches, and fever.

'At times like this it is a curse to be female…' Mizuki forlornly thought as she swung her bag over her shoulder and exited the room. She would be late for class but she decided it was no big deal since she didn't much feel like rushing anywhere in her condition.

"Late today, Ashiya?" A familiar voice called out from behind her.

"Sempai…" she turned to face a smiling Namba striding towards her, "yeah, you too?"

"Yep, stayed up too late last night!" He laughed richly before his playful expression faded. "Are you okay?" he asked as he placed a hand on her forehead causing her to blush and take a step back, "you look really pale and you feel a little warm…"

She brushed his hand away lightly and smiled, "I am fine, really! Just a little bit tired is all…" She continued to smile and wave it off as nothing, even if she did feel like crap.

"Well, if you say so…but make sure to take care of yourself, okay?" He smiled down at her.

"Okay!" She answered brightly as he ruffled her hair and they continued on to class.

-----

Class. More like a living hell. Mizuki had come in late, which Sano picked up on immediately. She was pale and lethargic. Usually her behavior would have her bouncing all over the place being loud and noisy, but today she sat silent looking off in a daze. Sano noticed that she kept an arm wrapped securely around her waist the entirety of the lesson. Was she not feeling well? When lunch rolled around and she didn't even so much as pick at her food, Sano knew something was wrong.

"Mizuki, are you feeling okay?" He asked concerned as she avoided looking at the food around her all together.

"Yeah, I am fine just tired." She lied. It was getting worse and she knew it. She would have to get to a bathroom soon to change but even that simple task was problematic and one that she didn't feel much like doing. Even the slightest movement caused her to ache. Mizuki wanted nothing more than to curl up in a tight ball and sit in a corner somewhere…preferably with a stock of chocolate, tissue, and ice cream. 'Why are my cramps so bad…' she thought through the pain as Sano continued to stare at her.

"Why don't you go to the infirmary and lie down?" Nakatsu had suddenly joined the two at the lunch table followed by Noe and Sekime. They all agreed that she looked like she could use a rest but Mizuki really didn't want to go there…for dealing with that problem.

"Nah, I will be fine!" She smiled and sipped some water. "It is nothing serious!" They all exchanged incredulous glances before letting it drop and continuing to eat their lunch.

-----

The rest of the day went by just as slowly and just as painfully as the first half. Mizuki couldn't concentrate on anything. Even if she was looking, none of the images processed in her head; she may as well have been looking at a blank wall. By the time Mizuki and the others started to head back towards the dorms she was almost at her limit. She felt like she needed to throw up any minute even though she didn't eat anything the entire day, her cramps were so bad she thought she was dying, and her whole body ached from her head to her toes. Even worse she had been suppressing a vicious cough all day for fear the others would force her to see Umeda-sensei, which was now threatening to tear from her mouth at any moment. Her throat hurt, her ears rang, and her nose dripped. Great; just great.

Nakatsu, apparently unawares of her dire condition, chatted happily the entire way to the dorm and even well after they had already arrived at the common area. Sano kept close to the girl for fear that she would topple over any minute…he knew she was stubborn and unless she herself wanted to go to the doctor there was no way he or anyone else could convince her otherwise.

Sano was worried especially considering the situation that faced them. He saw that Mizuki was looking on in dread trying to find a way out…but there was none. For in front of them there was seemingly a dorm wide meeting of some sort taking place. There was no way around. All three dorm heads were personally blocking the way. Members of all three dorms milled around waiting for what the three had to say.

'This isn't good…this is not good…' Mizuki thought to herself frantically. She could barely stand as it was and she needed to get back to the room as soon as humanly possible; she probably had already bled through her pants. She felt dizzy and weak and all the people and commotion around was not helping.

Sano took note of her distress and quickly moved to find a way out. He turned just in time to see Mizuki bring a shaky hand to her forehead before she collapsed to the floor with a heavy thud. Sano rushed to her side as did Nakatsu who wasted no time in yelling her name for her to wake up. All attention turned to the event and Sano knew that he had to get Mizuki to the safety of their room before anything disastrous happened.

"Can someone call Umeda here to the dorm for Ashiya?" He said sternly while picking up the small girl in his arms, "tell him to come to our room." With that Sano walked towards the rooms and the other students moved to let him pass with looks of worry and concern.

* * *

A/N: Well? Please let me know what you think! Sorry for the cliffhanger but I will update soon so don't worry! If you liked this story you might want to check out my other stuff (especially if you like the anime Ghost Hunt) O.O O.o o.O o.o 

Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay, sorry for the wait and thank you for the reviews! I hope you enjoy the conclusion! Thank you for reading!

I own nothing!

* * *

Once in the safety of their room, Sano placed Mizuki carefully upon the bed. She coughed and wheezed violently before rolling on her side and curling up into a ball. He quickly locked the door before returning to her side; the last thing they needed was any unwanted interruptions.

"Mizuki…" he called gently while stroking the side of her face. "Do you need anything? Water? Bathroom?"

"Chocolate" came the meek reply.

"What good is tha…" he stopped mid sentence and his eyes widened as he noticed a bright red smudge staining the white sheet that covered his bed. Why is there blood on my bed? Is she hurt? Could she be…hemorrhaging or something!? His mind would have continued along that line if not for the loud knock on the door. He shook his head lightly and moved to open the door. An angry looking Umeda soon entered the room with a frustrated glance of disapproval.

"What happened?" He looked to Sano and then to the suffering girl on the bed.

"Uh, he looked unwell all day but said it was nothing. He didn't eat anything at lunch and looked like something was bothering his stomach during class. On the way back here he looked really pale and finally he collapsed during the meeting that was taking place in the common area just now."

"I see" was the only reply given as the doctor placed a hand on Mizuki's forehead. She had a really high fever.

"Uh…um…there is something else…I noticed." Sano fought for words in trying to explain what he had seen. If something was seriously wrong with her…

"Yes?" Umeda pushed in annoyance. "What is it?"

"Uh, I think he is bleeding…" Sano said cautiously. "There is blood on the bed where I first put him down at."

"Ah, so that's it" the older man said bemusedly. "That makes a little more sense."

"Is there anything seriously wrong with him!?" Sano asked worriedly concerned about the way the Sensei had accepted what he had told him so apathetically.

"No, no he will be fine. He seems to have a pretty bad cold or the flu though so I am going to have to ask you to take good care of him for me" The doctor said with a smile. "Can you go get some ice?" Sano gave him a cold glare before leaving the room.

-----

"Mizuki?" Umeda gently called while shaking the girl's shoulder, "you need to change before he gets back. Get up and let's get you out of these clothes" he said while practically pulling her to her feet.

"Urge…I feel sick." She whined as she slumped to the floor, "I feel like throwing up."

"Well, do it after you get into some pajamas or something." He quickly removed her shirt and her vest. Under normal circumstances Mizuki would have been fighting and yelling up a fit but now she was far too weak to do either. She feebly directed the man to a pair of shorts, an over sized t-shirt, and a clean pair of underwear. He helped her to change and to the bathroom where he sat idly watching as she changed her underwear.

"Do you usually flow that hard?" He asked looking at the amount of blood present on her underwear.

Mizuki flushed profusely though her face was already reddened from fever, "Don't look!" She quickly changed and pulled her shorts on and flushed the toilet. "And to answer your question…no, it usually isn't like this. My cramps are a lot worse too."

"Have you had sex yet?" Umeda asked innocently but Mizuki nearly fell to the floor with shock. Well, that answered that question.

"No!" She yelled back louder than her body would have liked, "what does that have to do with this!?"

"A lot actually…but now that I have ruled out a lot of things I am curious as to why you are experiencing an abnormal menstrual cycle."

"Maybe because I am sick too…" she added thoughtfully as he helped her back into Sano's bed and covered her with a blanket.

He looked around the room. Sano would be back any minute now but he had already thought ahead and stashed her stained clothes out of sight of prying eyes. Satisfied that all evidence had been taken care of he turned his attention back to the girl. He stuck a thermometer in her mouth and gripped her wrist while watching his watch intently. "That could be the case…" He trailed off as a soft click alerted the return of Sano to the room. He carefully sat a bowl of ice on the floor next to his bed and the doctor.

"Is there anything else?" Sano asked while giving the older man a penetrating stare. It looked like Mizuki had already changed and gave the impression that nothing more had really happened.

"No, this is fine." He released her slim wrist and pulled the thermometer from her mouth. As he thought, she had a high fever of near 103 degrees. Her pulse was elevated but nothing to worry about. He quickly pulled a syringe from his bag and plunged the needle into a vile withdrawing a clear liquid into it. He turned to see, much to his surprise, a wide eyed and frightened Mizuki trying to flee off the bed. She would have been long gone if not for Sano who was holding her in place at the foot of the bed.

"No!" she wailed as tears fell from her eyes, "I hate shots! Please, anything but that…" she was shaking and her breathing began to hitch as she apparently threw herself into an anxiety attack.

"Mizuki…relax…you need this to get better…" the doctor tried to sooth the girl but to no avail. She continued to cry and hyperventilate. He sighed as he shared a meaningful glance at Sano who picked up the que. The teen gently took Mizuki's face into his hands and brushed the tears off her cheeks.

"Mizuki…" his voice was soft but firm. "Calm down…breath…" he soothed and soon she found her self breathing normally again. His eyes flicked up to see the doctor before he moved his face close to hers. His breath was warm upon her skin and her mind went blank.

'I never knew he smelled this good…' her mind was trying hard to comprehend the situation without much success. She was completely taken in by him and she barely registered the sharp prick on her arm. By the time she registered what they had done to her she was already wilting forward into Sano's chest. She couldn't keep her eyes open no matter how much she tried.

"There, that wasn't so bad now was it?" Umeda laughed as he pulled out a container of pills from his bag while helping Sano place the sleeping girl's form back into bed. "Sano, you can give Ashyia two of these pills every four to six hours." He shook the container for emphasis, "they are a pain killer and fever reducer."

"Okay…" Sano said as he accepted the medicine.

"Try to get him to eat something with them." He got up and started to head for the door, "call me if anything drastic happens. Come by tomorrow and I will give you some cold medicine for him too, but that injection should cover him for at least tonight and into tomorrow."

With that the man left and Sano locked the door once again. He knew his friends were worried about Mizuki but she really needed rest and he didn't want to deal with their interruption. He was practically tackled by a frantic Nakatsu on his way back to the room with the ice. He merely explained that Umeda-sensei ordered Ashiya not to be bothered and that if he was feeling better they could visit him tomorrow. Sekime and Noa complied easily in understanding and thankfully dragged away a still panicked Nakatsu.

Sano turned his attention back to a sleeping Mizuki. She looked terrible. She was pale and breathing heavily. He soaked a cloth in the ice cold water and carefully placed it on her forehead. She made a soft sound before turning her head slightly and opening her eyes wearily.

"I'm sorry" Sano said softly, "did I wake you?"

"No…" she whispered back, "it feels nice." She motioned to the cloth. She really felt sick but she didn't want to trouble Sano more than she already was. Was it normal for guys to take care of each other like this?

"Is there anything else you need?" Sano asked as he rummaged around looking for another blanket.

"…"

"Mizuki?" He questioned when he heard her make a strange noise from behind him.

"Bathroom…" she barely made out as she sat upright and covered her mouth with both hands.

Sano moved quickly and got her to the bathroom just in time. She threw up…several times in fact. He stayed next to her and held her hair back and rubbed her back gently which seemed to calm her a bit.

"Would you like some water?" He offered once it seemed like she was done.

"Yes, please." She replied weakly. "Thank you…"

Sano smiled and brought back a glass of water. She was still shaky so he helped her drink and then promptly returned her to his bed once she professed she didn't feel sick anymore.

-----

It was a long night. Sano stayed by Mizuki's side the entire night only dozing off a few times when she was sleeping peacefully; most of the night she spent coughing and being restless, tossing and turning. By morning she wasn't much better, but her fever had finally gone down and she seemed to be settling down. Sano took the opportunity to get her something to eat while she was sleeping so that she could take some medicine when she got up.

Mizuki rolled over and groaned. Her head hurt and she was finding it hard to swallow. 'Man, being sick really sucks' she thought as she opened her eyes to find Sano sitting on the floor reading a book with a tray of food sitting next to him. 'Did he stay up all night with me?'

"Sano?" Mizuki looked to her crush, "aren't you going to be late for class?"

"Nah, I think I am going to skip today." He smoothly replied.

"But…but, I am fine!" Her statement was undermined when she went into a fit of coughing and wheezing. She groaned again and looked at a laughing Sano. "What's so funny?"

"I can see how healthy you are…" he moved closer to the bed, "can you sit up?" He helped her sit up and sat a tray on her lap. "Try to eat something so you can take your medicine."

She didn't feel much like eating but since it was Sano asking she decided she had better try. She took a few bites of some rice porridge and then gingerly put down her spoon. She really didn't feel like eating.

"Is that all you think you can eat?" He looked worried but didn't let it show too much.

"Yeah, I am sorry." She sighed heavily and drank some water that he had given her.

"Don't apologize, we can try again later…here" he handed her two pills "Umeda said this medicine would help. Take them and then get some more rest."

Mizuki complied and in no time at all she was sleeping soundly once again. Sano vaguely wondered about the blood he had seen the night before when it finally dawned on him…it all made sense…the forbidden unknown mystery of girls…it was her 'time of month' that every girl had once they hit puberty. Why hadn't he realized it sooner? It must be tough being female…especially being female while trying to pretend to be male.

-----

The next morning found Mizuki bright and acting more like her usual healthy self. She was still coughing and sick, but the medicine was dealing with those symptoms for the most part and it seemed she got a bit of her appetite back.

"How do you feel?" Sano inquired after offering her a light breakfast he acquired from the cafeteria.

"Much better, thank you!" She cheerfully replied while munching on some crackers. "Thank you so much for taking care of me."

"It wasn't that big a deal…Umeda is going to be stopping by later today to check on you so you should get some more rest."

"But I feel so much better!" Mizuki protested. One downfall to being on your period was the fact that one minute you felt like you were on top of the world and the next you would be drowning in your own tears. Mizuki felt like any second her smile would break and that she would start crying…for what reason? She didn't know…nor did she really want to know but she wanted Sano to think she was fine no matter what.

"You may think you feel better, but I think you need to stay in bed and rest for at least another day. I am going to get to class now, but be good and stay put. I left everything out for you that you might need." He patted her head and made sure she took note of what he had left before exiting the room.

Umeda had dropped in as expected near the end of the day, as did Nanba-sempai and other concerned friends and students. Luckily for Sano and Mizuki alike she was much too out of it to really respond let alone to make a scene. Within a few more days she was back on her feet and healthy. No one could have ever guessed she was so sick just a few days before…but that lead to the new most pressing problem…

-----

"Sano!" she called brightly upon entering the room, "I brought some new ice and some rice if you think you can try and eat something…"

Sano groaned and rested a hand on his burning forehead. It was just his luck that he too had caught Mizuki's cold and was now sick in bed being tended to by the overly cheerful Mizuki.

"Don't worry Sano…" she rested her hand on his forehead tenderly causing him to blush, "it is a sunny, bright morning…you will get better in no time!" She placed a cold cloth on his head…

'I can't see outside…' Sano thought lazily as he let his female roommate pamper him. 'But I guess I have all the sunny brightness I need right here…' he smiled lovingly towards an eager and oblivious Mizuki.

"Sun Bright Morning"

-End-

* * *

A/N: -gasp- pervy Umeda and scary shots! lol! I hate shots just to let you know. I would act like Mizuki easy! I must say I could also totally see Umeda acting like that being gay and all. Women things don't seem to phase him a bit!

Well, please review and let me know how you liked it! Thanks!


End file.
